Torn 2 Ways
by KrystinaMaria
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo meet a new demon friend... but soon Inuyasha finds himself torn between her and Kagome, plz R


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co. But I own Kris ^_~  
  
A/N: this is my first fic so don't kill me!  
  
"Torn 2 Ways"  
  
By: KrystinaMaria  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome where walking along a path in the woods arguing like usual, when Shippo heard pounding hooves coming towards them. "Kagome!" Shippo tried to break up the argument to try and tell them that something was coming upon them quickly. "Kagome! Kagommeee!" He yelled at the top of his lunges, but to prevail. So he coward as close to them as possible.  
  
Soon a huge horse galloped up, it was a pure black horse with armor all over its body. It had metal horns on top of its armor-plated head; it also had saffire blue eyes. On top of the horse stood a beautiful Wolf Demon. She wore a beautiful black kimono, and it had gold suns and moons all over it. Her hair was pitch black and about shoulder length, but the back was a bit longer, *Kinda like having laired hair ya'no* and her eyes where navy blue with gold lining *yes I know I'm obsessed with blue, gold, and black, but it looks good wit everything so bear wit me!* Her tail flowed in the wind behind her, and she kept perfect balance as she stood on her galloping horse.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome finally stopped fighting long enough to hear the demon coming. They watched as she neared; She stopped her horse and jumped down, she stood in front of them, she politely said, "Have you guys seen any demons?" Inuyasha in his cocky voice replied. "No, and what's it up to you!? And good luck trying to find any." The demon slanted her eyes at Inuyasha and said," You know your pretty cocky for a half breed!" Inuyasha glared and bawled his fist up, and growled under his breath "Yooouuu!" But before he could say anything more Kagome jumped in "Inuyasha relax a bit! You don't havto try and fight every demon you come across!" she snared; Inuyasha just folded his arms, looked the other way and huffed. "Sorry bout that." Kagome pleaded, the demon turned her attention to Kagome "that's all right, its not the first time this has happened."  
  
The demon thought for a second then realized she had forgotten to introduce herself. "Oh im sorry, how rude of me not to even introduce myself!" she thumped her hand against her head, "my name is KristinaMaria Endou, and this here is my horses Typhoon.""We are on a quest to find shards of the Shikon Jewell." Inuyasha looked at Kris and muttered out "huh?" Kagome also stared and said, "the shards of the Shikon Jewell?" "Oh yes, have you not heard of it?" Kris asked quiet surprised. "Yes we've heard of it" Kagome replied "infact we already have some of the shards." Kris got a surprised look on her face. "Wow, I have some of the shards myself!" She paused for a moment, then reached in the saddle bag on the back of Typhoons saddle and pulled out a small leathery bag, and reached inside and pulled out 5 shard pieces.  
  
InuYasha, kagome and Shippo looked puzzled at the shards. Inuyasha crudely said, "Pffff why are you interested in finding the jewel shards, so you can become more powerful or somethin..." Kris slanted her eyes again and glared. "No as a matter of fact, I was sent on a mission to find the shards because my master was a guardian of the jewel before it was shattered!" Inuyasha looked away again said in a not so caring voice, " hrm whatever." Kris rolled her eyes and put the small leathery bag back into the saddlebag.  
  
"Well im sorry for disturbing you, but I must be off to find more shards, but once I found most of them I'll come back for the rest!" She sneered at the end of her sentence and looked at Inuyasha. "No wait! Why don't you stay with us, well I mean to help us find the jewel shards." Kagome pleaded, Inuyasha dropped his arms and jaw and whined "Whhhaaattt!" His eye twitched and he tugged on Kagome's sleeve some "Kagome your kidding right!?" He said with clinched teeth. Kagome jerked her arm away and banged Inuyasha on the head "Inuyasha be nice! And she is staying weather you like it or not you got that!" Inuyasha growled and walked away.  
  
"No I...I think I should leave, its obvious im not wanted." Kris said. Shippo jumped on Kris's shoulder and studied her. Kagome places her hand behind her back and smiled, "Don't be silly Kristina, your wanted here." But before kagome could finished Shippo jumped in and said "Yea that's just how Inuyasha is with new people we come across." Kris finally gave in. "Alright then, I guess it couldn't hurt" Kagome placed her hands together and smiled again, "great, c'mon lets go get a fire ready, and then you can tell us more about yourself!" They all went to go set up camp, and Kris let Typhoon go wander around.  
  
When they got to the camp site Inuyasha was there sitting in a tree, he didn't even look twice without saying "what took ya so long!?" but Kagome and Shippo just ignored him. Kris wanted to answer, but only crude words would come out, so she decided to shut up.  
  
Kagome, Shippo and Kris sat around the fire while Inuyasha stayed in his tree. Kagome wanted to start a conversation so she said, "So Kristina, why are you looking for demons?" Kris, without hesitation replied, "Because since im looking for jewel shards I figured since demons are always fighting and such, that they must posses shard fragments...so far I have been right." "Hmm, well you do have a point." Kagome said before yawning. "Well everyone I think we should get some sleep, we do have a long day tomorrow." Kagome said, "Yes that's a good idea." Kris said while yawning. Everyone but Inuyasha went to sleep; he couldn't sleep, so he decided to keep watch. ~~~~~~ END OF CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: YAY! My very first chapter of my anime fan-fiction COMPLETED! My fingers hurt. Anyway PLEASE review! If you do I'll update sooner ^__^ 


End file.
